The switch
by Maryoncer
Summary: AU: Lana Parrilla wakes up in Storybrooke, in Regina Mills' body one morning and next to her, she finds the infamous Robin Hood. Will she find out what Regina's life is really like?
1. Chapter 1

**I started this whole idea about a week ago and I find it utterly messed up, but somewhat entertaining all at once. This is a huge AU, so don't feel offended, I don't mean to portray any of actors or cast. My friend and I talked about what fanfictions would be fun reading and we somehow came up with this. It's awkward. It's weird. But I want to see how it goes. Are you with me?**

**I realize my fanfiction might be a bit like a morrilla one written by Run You Clever B0y, but I got permission to post this and it's clear. I am not trying to copy. I plan on taking this tale in a completely other direction, if you'll let me.**

**Debbie, my dear friend who proof read this for me, a huge 'thank you' for you!**

**So without further ado, please read on and let me know what you think. Because as idiotic as this sounds, I'm not going to continue writing this if no one is interested in taking the journey with me. So if you like it, if you don't, or if you just want me to keep writing - please review!**

* * *

The first thing Lana felt when she awoke, was the warmth of another body pressed against hers. It almost scared her, she had drank so much last night, she couldn't remember sleeping with her husband Fred. But it really didn't bother her that much, and the soreness between her legs, however, satisfied her.

Her eyes fluttered open, remembering she had to be on set early today. She moaned annoyed, why the fuck had she been drinking when she needed to get to work at 5 am? She didn't know, what confused her, was how the sunlight light up the room. Her and Fred's room usually had dark curtains and as she looked around, this wasn't her room. This definitely wasn't her room. She threw a glance at the naked body pressed against hers and almost let out a shriek. Oh holy shit - mother of God. What had she done in her drunken state?

The body next to hers wasn't her husband through almost a year now. How could she possibly lay**naked **next to one of her colleagues? He was married too, and as far as she could remember, Sean had not been at the movie night with her and the other crew members. If he showed up, and she had been tipsy, there was no way she could've been drunk enough to sleep with Sean! Sean, of all people? They were both married, sure they'd had some hot make out session during filming, but that was it. Lana was known for a professional relationship with everyone else in the cast.

The worst past, was that she found herself in the bed of her character "Regina Mills", on set. It scared her most of all. What if someone showed up early and rumors started spreading? The hell, both their marriages and carriers were over.

She couldn't really remember being attracted to Sean in that way either. So how had they both ended up in bed together, on set?

Lana remembered having a clock as a prop on set, beside Regina Mills' bed. She carefully twisted out of Sean's embrace and took a peak at the clock. 8 AM, oh my God. They were both going to get killed. They were soooo going to lose their jobs. 2 hours late, ughhhh. She looked around the room and found her clothes on the floor, and as she bent down to pick them up, she had to strangle another shriek coming out from her mouth.

These clothes, they weren't hers either. They were a part of the clothing department on set. Oh shit, oh shit... They were just going to have to work. She pulled the panties on first, and then the bra. It occurred to her that she smelled like sex and sweat. It almost annoyed her that they didn't have a shower here, it was only a part of the set.

She knew they weren't going to have any scenes together today, she didn't dare to wake Sean as he slept peacefully in the bed. Lana looked into the closet and frowned, they usually didn't have this much clothes in the wardrobe on set. Well, she was just going to have to go with it. She pulled a black skirt from one of the drawers, knowing, she had to dress as her role as Regina. Next thing she found was a red blouse and a suit jacket. She put it on quickly and reached for a pair of heels on the floor.

There was no way she could reach makeup department and everyone would surely be waiting for her. If she was lucky, there might be some makeup in the bedroom, after all, all the clothes was here. They would want it to look real.

She paced the room quietly, looking for makeup to put on, she had found some mascara and lipstick in a little handbag. It never occurred to her that the department would want it to look this _real. _But she shook the bag feeling off and dragged the high heels on, before opening the door quietly and throwing one last glance at the man she'd just woken up next to. He looked very handsome and beautiful, as he usually did. It was almost longing, but she shivered, reminding herself that she was in fact married to someone else. This could never happen again. And nobody could know. Then she stepped through the door without a second thought and closed it carefully.

What met her outside of the bedroom door, threw her another surprise. The big hall she found herself didn't look as much as a set as it should. It even had a roof. The walls were decorated with new pictures and it looked like a home. Looking around for her purse, desperately, she walked down the stairs. She walked through the house, studying the familiar, but yet, very different house. This was definitely a home. She confirmed it when the sink on the kitchen worked. A purse stood on the counter, and she went through it, still shocked by everything around her. A drivers license that clearly said Regina Mills, date of birth, which was obviously fake and the car keys to the very famous car of Regina Mills. It almost felt real, but she knew this must be a dream. Before she could dwell on it, she heard a thin voice call, "Regina!"

This put her in action and she stepped into the hall, looking up toward the stairs. A young boy stood at the top, in his PJs, she knew as Raphael. But this wasn't Raphael, she had to remind herself. If this in fact was a dream, this must be... Roland.

"Yes, sweetie?" she replied softly and the boy at the top smiled at her. It sent a warmth through her body.

"Where are you going?" he asked and leaned on the stairwell. She widened her eyes and sucked on her front teeth, before responding,

"Just... Out."

"Can I come?" Roland asked excitedly and she took a sigh.

"No, I'm sorry," she answered and the very familiar pout covered the boy's face, "But how about we do something when I get back?" Roland walked down the stairs and she bent down to his level.

"But you and daddy always sleep in till 10 AM during the weekends! I want to do something now," he said and she looked at him for a moment, and hesitated.

"Ok, but you can't come. Do you want to watch TV or something? When I get back, you and I can make pancakes?" she suggested and the grin was back at the young boy's face. She ruffled his hair and laughed.

"Promise?" he asked hopefully and she nodded before responding,

"I promise."

**...**

When she drove through the town, she discovered that there was no way she could be in Steveston. This wasn't Canada, she realized this was probably in Maine. The shivers and shock that went through her body made her uncomfortable. She had to tell someone, and no just anyone. She was married at home to someone she loved very much and she had a family. There was something weird about it, but she did not want Regina Mills' life. Of course, she loved the flaws and imperfections her character had, but she was Lana Parrilla - not Regina Mills. There was no doubt that she would be able to pull of the role of Regina Mills for a little while, she was an actress, after all.

Lana stopped her car in front of what she knew as Mr Gold's shop and leaned forward on the steering wheel. Who was she going to tell? The thoughts going through her head almost made her laugh. Regina Mills might not like the savior, but Lana quite enjoyed how all the characters were written. So... Emma Swan was the one to tell, surely.

She stepped out of the car slowly and slammed the door, then she walked over the street like any other day. The wind blew in her hair and she studied the town cautiously as she walked towards the apartment of the charmings. She'd read the script, so "Emma" should still be living in the apartment.

Lana climbed the stairs quickly, taking a deep breath, before putting her knuckles on the door to knock, but she took a moment to rethink it. She didn't need every single person in that apartment to be aware of the crisis. Therefore she went through her purse and found the telephone, it made her chuckle, she was so used to her golden iPhone 5.

She found Emma Swan in her contacts and clicked on the green button to call and lifted it to her ear. The phone called a few times, before Jennifer's voice... (Or Emma's, Lana had to remind herself) answered tiredly.

"Hello, Sheriff Swan," the other end said and Lana bit her lip, not knowing what to say, "are you there?"

"It's uh- Regina. I have to talk to you, right now," Lana spoke and the Emma sighed.

"Now? It's-" Emma paused and Lana guessed she was checking the clock,"- 8:30. What the hell are you doing, calling me this early?"

"Look, I'm sorry, but this really important. I'm right outside your front door and I need to speak to you," Lana revealed and the other end responded with a groan and hung up.

A few minutes later the tired figure of Emma Swan stood before her, Lana would've taken the time to laugh if the situation wasn't so serious.

"Well?" Emma said and rubbed her eyes.

"This is going to sound crazy-" Lana started and looked nervously at Emma Swan.

"Honestly, nothing is going to surprise me by now, we live in a town full of magic and storybook characters," the young girl told her and made a grimace as she crossed her arms.

"Uhm, when I woke up this morning, I wasn't really myself," Lana said and Emma raised an eyebrow, "This isn't reality, this is a story based on wonderful writing by two men named Adam and Eddy. I'm not really Regina Mills. My name is Lana Parrilla... I play Regina Mills, on a show called Once Upon a Time. You are also there, as Emma Swan, obviously," Lana explained and bit her lip. She sounded crazy, she knew it. Oh dear lord. Emma looked at her for a moment with jaw dropped.

"Are you drunk?" she asked Lana in all seriousness and Lana flinched at the words. A little bit hangover, to be honest, but drunk, nope.

"I'm serious!" Lana exclaimed in a hushed voice and Emma took a moment to gaze over Regina. Then she chuckled.

"You certaintly look like Regina," Emma pointed out and Lana took a lot of effort to not roll her eyes at the stupid comment. This was Emma Swan IQ.

"I know, but I would say Regina look like me," she sighed and put her hand over her temple frustrated, "My full name is Lana Maria Parrilla, I was born 1977 in Brooklyn, New York, July 15th. My mom raised me gratefully, I have one sister and she's one of my best friends. My father was a baseball player who died when I was 16, you have to believe me! I am not Regina Mills!"

"When I said nothing would surprise me, I was wrong," Emma simply responded, "If this is a TV show, hypothetically, who plays me?"

"Jennifer Morrison," Lana explained as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh."

"Look, please, I have to get back home. I have a family," Lana responded and Emma nodded understanding.

"What do you want me to do?" Emma asked and Lana smiled at the helpfulness of the young Emma Swan.

"For now, I'm just going to have to be Regina, I know how to act like Regina. I've played her for almost four years now. I just needed to tell someone and you're the savior," Lana answered and Emma opened her mouth to say something, but instead, nothing came out and she stared. This wasn't Regina-like.

"Henry," Emma said suddenly and Lana's features softened at the name.

"I know. For all he knows, I was the one who raised him. I don't like to lie, but just in case, nobody can know about this," she replied and the understanding between the two woman was clear.

"Ok, but not even Robin?" Emma questioned and Lana sighed, closing her eyes for a moment.

"I don't know what to do, I don't what to ruin my character's life either. I've kissed Sean before - the guy who plays Robin - I'm certain I can keep this charade up a little longer," Lana smiled proudly and Emma nodded briefly. She seemed to be very quiet, "I should probably get going. Roland is waiting at home for me."

"Good luck," Emma snorted and Lana gave her a Regina-like glare before turning around, ready to walk, but she stopped in her tracks.

"Thank you, for listening. This sounds crazy, but you seem to believe me. So thank you."

"No problem," Emma smiled and Lana walked down the stairs slowly and then Emma went back to bed. This was going to be a hell of an adventure.

**...**

Lana took the keys out of the engine and took a deep breath. Living the life of Regina Mills and acting like Regina Mills were two quite different things. It didn't matter, she would have to go with this. After telling Emma, she knew not everyone would be as welcoming or understanding as the savior. The skeptics would be huge and that wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

She stepped out of the car and locked it safely, before walking up to the house and unlocking the door. Roland still sat on the couch, wrapped up in some cartoons. The sight made her heart warm and a smile tugged at her lips happily. The boy noticed her when she took off her coat and closed the door.

"Gina!" he smiled and ran over to her and squeezed her legs as in a hug.

"Hello, Roland," she laughed and bent down to stroke his cheek, "would you like to make pancakes now?"

"Yes, please!" Roland replied and almost jumped into the air with excitement.

Lana took his hand and lead him into the kitchen while looking around for the ingredients. She instructed the boy to wash his hands and she did the same.  
Luckily, "Regina" seemed to have thought of going to the store not long ago and she found everything she needed in the bassinets.

They began to wisp the ingredients together and Roland laughed at the concentrated faces she made. She gave him the wisp for the moment and put on the warmth on the stove. She became tense as a body pressed itself into hers from behind, Robin. Most definitely Robin. He kissed her neck playfully and she reminded herself that she needed to react just as the girlfriend of this man would. So she leaned into his embrace and enjoyed it, just for a second. And then she turned around to face him. He had a grin on her face.  
It almost made her uncomfortable, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as he leaned closer to her face, heads touching.

"You left so early this morning," he commented with a tone of disappointment as she bit her lip playfully and looked down, "it doesn't matter. We can finish tonight, Roland is going on a sleepover, remember?" he whispered into her ear with a raspy voice.

Then he met her lips in a light kiss and sat down on one of the chairs around the counter. She took the moment to let her breath come back and calm down her heartbeat. That until Roland screamed because he had dropped an egg on the floor. The room filled with laughter and Lana explained to him that it was no big deal. They cleaned up quickly and started making the pancakes.

15 minutes later they all sat happily chewing on the pancakes. They tasted good and she realized that this was not something she did a lot at home. Family time was important and she promised herself she would cherish it more when got home, to her life.

"So what do you want to do today?" she asked lightly, hoping the boys would reveal their usual routine.

"Ice cream!" Roland giggled and Lana chuckled.

"Other than that?" she said and the boy got lost in thoughts. She felt Sean's – no – Robin's gaze burn into her side and she met his eyes. Lana knew in that exact moment that Robin could tell something was not right. Oh holy shit – Oh my God – what was going to do? What could she do? She couldn't tell him, could she? And if she did, it almost – just almost – made her cringe at the loss of his touch.

"I want to go to the park!" Roland suddenly said and Lana nodded, accepting his suggestion willingly.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I keep writing?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, hi everyone! Lately I've had a writer's block and I've been doubting myself and this story so much. There's been texts and messages to my friends where I've been doubting this whole concept. Not only because I know it's messed up - but because I don't know what type of response I will be receiving. However, I need to add that I do not support adultery in any way. I support both Sean and Lana, and I have no reason to believe that they're nothing but happily married. This is totally AU!**

**My friend Beth convinced me that this story needs to be continued and several others have told me to keep writing. I would like to thank everyone for all the reviews and feedbacks. That has really lightened my mood and encouraged me. It's because of all of you I kept writing!**

**Now, enjoy this chapter! I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible.**

* * *

They all got ice cream and walked to the park, holding hands with Roland who walked in the middle. There had been some simple small talk and she'd caught Robin staring at her more than once. The whole thing made Lana uncomfortable, there wasn't really anything she could do right now.

Roland asked nicely if he could go over to the playground equipment and Lana glanced carefully over at Robin, to see how he reacted. He caught her gaze and allowed the little boy to go have fun. Lana watched as he ran away, leaving the two adults completely alone. She felt a hand wrap around hers and knit fingers.

"Hey, you ok?" Robin asked concerned and she nodded simply, not saying anything. He tensed a bit and she confirmed that he didn't believe her. She'd never been a good liar, not really.

"It's just a lot going on right now," Lana explained and Robin frowned at her words. Of course, he'd expect a bit more than that. Robin was used to being the one person Regina put her trust in. It broke her heart to have to lie to the true love of her character. Then it suddenly hit her, if she couldn't get out of Regina's body, ever, what would she do?

In this world Fred wouldn't exist and Lana Parrilla would just be a shadow living in Regina Mills' body. She'd never be able to go out of town or have a normal life. She felt as if she had a responsibility to make sure Regina Mills' life didn't go to hell. Her character had family around who loved her and needed her. Robin Hood's true love was Regina... Would it even be possible for him to be truly happy without her?

Henry was a great influence, and Regina had raised him for 10 years, before the curse broke. He'd miss his mom if she never came back. Things would never be the same for anyone. She didn't know if she was willing to screw all this up. But if she didn't ever tell them and they lived unknowingly that their Regina was lost forever, was that really going to make anyone happy? It was impossible to figure out exactly what to do. This wasn't just her life.

"There's something I need you to know," she said and smiled lazily, knowing Regina would want her to say this. Robin lifted one eyebrow confused and turned to face her. They now stood looking into each other's eyes, "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Regina," Robin replied happily and leaned into kiss her lightly. Lana let it happen, she just gave in. What could be wrong with letting him be close to the person he loved? Or at least the body. The feeling of kissing him was good, and as he pulled away she had to push down the feeling of horror from coming to the surface. How the hell could a kiss make her feel this way? Was she also getting the feelings of Regina Mills, along with her body, now?

Before Robin could start to wonder, she shook out of the feeling and smiled satisfied at Robin. The way they looked at each was so much more meaningful than Lana would ever like to admit.

Robin guided them over to the bench and they sat down to watch Roland play happily on the playground. She knew he probably wouldn't let it go, if she didn't get better at to covering up her emotions. Robin let go out her hand. She almost felt saddened by the loss of his touch, but then he moved his arm around her and she allowed herself to snuggle closer, just for a little while.

**...**

They walked back home at around 3 PM, having spent the day around the park, and later going into town. Lana had quite enjoyed the day with the two boys and couldn't shake the feeling of bliss off her shoulders. She felt content and happy. In her head, she told herself to enjoy a slow family day as long as she had the chance. She probably wouldn't be able to have a relaxing day surrounded by family, with her working schedule at home.

"What do you guys want for dinner?" Lana questioned as she unlocked the door and stepped inside. She put her keys and phone on a table just inside the living room, before hanging her coat inside a little wardrobe under the stairs.

"Chocolate!" Roland cried out, excitedly. Lana turned and raised an eyebrow, somewhat amused, then she chuckled at the boy's immatureness.

"I'm not sure that's an option," Lana answered and ruffled his hair, taking the jacket he'd just taken off, from his hands. Then proceeding to hang it up on a hanger, before placing it in the wardrobe as well. Roland pouted disappointed and she had to bit her lip to keep her laughter in. He was trying real hard to convince her.

"I'm sorry, little man," Robin said and closed the wardrobe with all their jackets hanging safely, shut. Then he placed his arm at the bottom of Lana's back. At least they'd gotten ice cream before dinner, and usually, that wasn't something she did. That statement included both Lana and Regina.

To Lana's relief and maybe a little bit of disappointment, Roland's sleepover had been cancelled because of the host turning ill. Therefore Roland stared at the two and sighed, dropping his shoulders in defeat, "Is Henry coming tonight?"

Lana felt her stomach twist and her shoulders went stiff. She kept the clear alarm from her face, but she had no idea. What days did Henry usually come over? He was supposed to be her son, damn it.

"Eh - I don't-" she tried and stammered, uncomfortable by the question. Then she lifted her hand to scratch her head, "I don't remember..."

She dared not look at Robin who stood next to her. Lana felt completely and utterly out of her element. There was no way this could get worse. This was something Regina would never forget as long as she walked the earth. Henry was everything to her, this was not one bit Regina-like.

"I think he said so, Roland," she heard Robin's voice tell the little boy and she let out a breath of relief. Robin had just saved her from Roland's questions, but she knew she wasn't safe from his. Roland's dimpled face lit up satisfied by the answer and then he did a little jump. He clearly liked Henry's company.

"I'm going to go prepare something for dinner," Lana excused herself awkwardly and started walking into the kitchen. She still felt the warmth of Robin's hand on her back and needed a moment to gather herself. Her hands closed the door into the kitchen and she let out a breath, finally feeling the exhaustion of her role taking her down. Tears started pricking her eyes and she felt her body started shaking.

_No. No. Pick yourself up, Lana. What if Robin walks in?_

She took another big breath and pushed the tears down. This wasn't the time to get emotional. She leaned on the counter, still feeling immensely dumb for not being able to answer that question. More moments like that and she'd be revealed. Robin had clearly figured something was bothering her and she didn't know how much longer she could keep lying to his face. Did he really deserve to be kept from the fact that the love of his life was gone?

Instead of letting the question bother her, she started looking around in the pantries for something she could use for dinner. Cooking was something she actually knew how to do, but just didn't have that much time for. She enjoyed it. In the kitchen she felt content and like she was in control.

Lana knew Regina was famous for her lasagnas, but she didn't know how good she could make hers, compared. There was no way she wanted to screw that up, as well.

Finally she finds the ingredients for something easy, she knows exactly how to do. Steak and mashed potatoes with some broccolis. Her thoughts and focus get lost in the cooking and for a little while she forgets all about the fact that she's in Storybrooke.

Robin walked in the door while she's making the mashed potatoes. Her gaze didn't move from her work for one second. He stood there, almost pretending like he's not there, but she's very much aware of the way he was watching her.

"What's going on with you?" Robin asked softly from behind the other side of the counter, and only then, could she find the courage to lift her eyes from her work and look into Robin's eyes. There's no resentment, nor anger. The only thing that seems to be in the man's beautiful eyes, is love.

"We can talk later," she promised, and hoped this would buy her some time to figure out what to say to the man before her.

Robin looked back at her, his gaze changing slightly, but he nodded and put on a careful smile. She moved her eyes back to the mashed potatoes, but Robin's voice made her pause.

"Do you want any help?" he asked gently and she smiles down at the potatoes. Grateful for the help.

"Sure, can you set the table?" Lana suggested and the man does as he is told without another word. Lana had honestly no idea if Henry would show up, and therefore she made sure there would be enough food either way.

Ten minutes later the food was ready and she saw the three plates on the dinner table, which made her relieved. She didn't need one more person thinking she has flown of the handle.

Everyone sat down at the table and they started dinner, taking one bite after another. Roland started babbling about one of the projects he'd done in kinder garden and Lana tried to show as much interested as possible. It was fascinating how a little child could talk that much about something so small.

They finished, both Robin and Roland thanked for the delicious food. Lana's face lit up and she grinned gratefully. In her head she thanked the Gods that she'd be able to go through a meal without messing more up. They seemed to not notice her strange behavior and she was thankful.

Robin helped her with the dishes, while Roland sat down to look through one of Henry's old comic books. Suddenly a ringtone dragged both Robin and Lana from their cleaning, she frowned. Who's phone was that?

"I'll get it," Robin announced and went out from the kitchen. She chuckled lightly and continued to wash the plates they'd used earlier. She heard Robin talk into the phone out in the living room, without paying much attention to it.

It took him exactly one minute to be back into the kitchen, silent as he could be. Lana turned around slowly and found Robin standing in the door with the phone in his hand, frowning.

"It's for you," Robin said and she raised an eyebrow interested. Who would be calling for her? Maybe it was Henry or something. She dried her hands on a towel and took the phone from his hands, on her way out of the room, "Regina?"

Lana glanced back at Robin who stood staring at her, clearly curious about something. She smiled lovingly, "Yes?"

"Who's Lana?" Robin asked and scratched his head. Lana made a grimace and chuckled.

"Don't worry, it's an inside joke Emma and I have," she answered before putting the phone to her ear and walking out of the kitchen and into the hall.

"Yes, it's me," Lana said into the phone, rather hushed.

_"Robin answered," _Emma stated from the other line.

"I got that," she hissed and quickly made her way into the office of the house and closed the door safely behind her, "Next time, try to be a little bit more subtle."

_"Sorry,"_ Emma said and she heard the apologetic tone clear.

"What was so important you had to call right now?" Lana asked gently, the tone sounding kind.

_"Well, Henry is coming over tonight..."_ Emma explained and Lana sighed.

"Yes, I know. And?"

_"He normally goes to bed at 10 PM. You- Regina usually read to him before bed. He likes it when you tell him stories from your past as well. You always have something planned when he stays over,"_ Emma told Lana, and she closed her eyes. She got her reasons for doing this. Emma didn't want to ruin Henry's picture of Regina. She would have to figure something out. After all, this made it easier for her to act as the role of Regina.

**...**

Henry walked in the front door a few hours later and she hesitated a moment, before deciding to hug him tight. The teenage boy hugged her back in seconds. He'd grown a bit taller than her barely 5'4 feet. That was something both Henry and Jared had in common. It almost tore her up. She'd been working with Jared for four years now. She'd watched him grown from a child into a fine young man. Henry was no exception.

They pulled back from the embrace and studied each other lazily.

"I know this might not be the best plan, and for that I'm sorry..." Lana explained and made an apologetic grimace. Henry stared back at her lovingly and smiled.

"Mom, don't worry. I'm sure it will be more than good enough. What did you plan?" Henry asked her, still a smile put on his face. Lana bit her lips nervously and took a sight.

"I thought we could get some popcorn and watch a few movies together, the entire family," she revealed and the smile on Henry's face widened in clear joy.

"That's perfect!" he exclaimed happily and she let out a relieved breath. She really did not like messing up. She nodded and they headed into the living room together. Roland hug tackled the teenager and Robin chuckled lightly.

She asked if anyone could get popcorn and Robin jumped up from the couch leaving Lana and the two children behind. They seemed to get along really well and even though this wasn't her family in real life, it made her proud. She could hear Robin desperately trying to fix some popcorn in the kitchen and let out a laugh. He wasn't used to all this technology yet.

Before she could ask, Henry seemed to think the same as her, "I'll go help him!"

Henry ran into the kitchen quickly and Lana started to set up netflix on the TV. She had a humorous plan for them. After a few minute the movie was all set and popcorn on the table. Lana let herself back into the couch beside Robin, and of habit, he put an arm around her and she let him.

The movie started rolling and after seconds Robin dropped his jaw. On the TV screen they saw Robin Hood as a fox and Little John as a bear. The song in the background explained the situation they were in perfectly.

"That is not me!" Robin yelled at the TV and Lana had to bite back a hysterical laughter at the gesture. He seemed quite shaken up by the movie. She'd have to admit that if the show she was working on was real, they'd gotten most of the other Disney movies wrong as well.

It never really made sense to her how all these villains, could be evil without a reason. Not that she minded as a child. Ursula was awesome and so daring. She'd always been a big fan of the way her voice shifted - the real inspiration for her portray of Regina. And now, she was in Regina's body. Still suspecting deep inside that this was a dream... There was no way of knowing.

They all got lost in the movie. Robin commenting under his breath over that damn fox, Roland's eyes pretty much being glued to the screen, Henry grinning amused at the TV whenever something happened or when the sly fox tricked anyone. Lana looked around at her family, well, Regina's family - she had to remind herself. It looked so normal, felt so normal. This could nearly be her life.

She'd watched the movie several times before, but never with children present and definitely not with Robin Hood, himself. She'd never gotten so much joy out of it before either. Robin's comments made her burst out of laughing more than once, and he sent her a glare, but not being able to contain his serious expressions. The whole situation made her want to laugh. This was crazy! The concept of being in Regina's body was crazy, entirely insane, but here she was. Everything she'd felt had... felt _so_ real. She was never going to stop question herself about that, this wasn't reality. It couldn't be.

The movie ended with Robin Hood and Marian getting their happy ending. Lana noticed that Robin's gaze didn't move from her during the last moments of the movie. She realized probably because he expected some sort of reaction from her. There wasn't going to be one, though. It was just a movie. Just a movie. In this world Robin and Regina were soul mates. True loves.

The time was enough for Roland's bed time and the boy tried to convince the adults he wasn't one bit tired, but failed the minute a yawn escaped his mouth. He threw his hand over his mouth in order to cover it up, but Robin shook his head, a smirk on his face.

"Bed time, young man," he ordered and Roland's face fell in defeat. Robin lifted him up and threw the boy over his shoulder. Roland giggled funnily and his face changed in an instant, to true happiness. Robin started walking up the stairs and moments later he closed the door to the boy's room shut.

Henry and Lana was left, awkwardly. She didn't know what to say, so she looked at Henry and then around the house. She'd never had the opportunity to actually study the house.

"Aren't you going to tuck him in with Robin?" Henry's deep voice asked and took her back to reality. Lana nodded and raised slowly, and without the chance to think, she bent down to kiss Henry's head and then she started walking up the stairs.

"I'll be back soon," she voiced and took slow steps upstairs.

Robin was helping little Roland with his PJ's when she cracked the door open. Robin smiled, just for a second, at her, and then he turned back to his son. He lifted the little sweater over the boy's head. Lana threw back the covers and Roland immediately jumped upon the bed.

Her hands tucked the covers around him comfortably and his tired eyes stared back at her. She didn't know of their usual routine, but she gathered that since Henry usually got a story, it would only be fair if Roland got one too.


	3. Chapter 3

**I orginially wrote this more ****detailed****, but decided to cut it. That's the main reason why the whole story got delayed. I'm so sorry, and I hope we are back on track now. I'm not done with this story. I will continue to write, as I have seen people show interest for my projects, and that makes me very happy.**

**Thank you for your support, reviews and everlasting love. You guys are the best, and I can always count on you to bring a huge smile to my face. I can't possibly express how it feels to have people who like my writing. Again, thank you.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

The little family watched an episode of Downton Abbey before Henry announced he wanted to go to bed. Lana let him walk upstairs to put on his nightwear whilst she and Robin cleaned up the mess. There was a comfortable silence in the air and a few glances were thrown each other's way.

They finished putting everything into the dishwasher and dried their hands.

"I'll be right back," she stated softly and walked upstairs, leaving Robin alone downstairs. Her hand knocked carefully on Henry's door, and then she opened it finding Henry sitting safely under his sheets.

He looked happy and she couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You know I actually liked your plan, right?" Henry asked her curiously and she chuckled.

"I can admit I was a bit nervous for tonight, but the look on your face reassured me," Lana spoke to the boy and he frowned at her words.

"Why? I always love spending time with you, you're my mom," he replied and Lana took the moment to sit down on his bed.

"I don't know," she said, needing a moment to think, "I think it's because I want it to be perfect. My time with you is very important to me," Lana revealed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"It will always be enough, just spending time with you, you don't need to worry," Henry smiled at her and she nodded, it's alright. Now came the difficult part. She literally had no idea what story to tell him that night. The only one she remembered was Hansel and Gretel, the original version from her own childhood, but Roland had already gotten that one.

"Is there any stories you'd like tonight?" Lana questioned, hoping that Henry would come up with some ideas.

"Mom, you don't need to tell me a story. Just tell me something that makes you happy," Henry told her and she thought it through, maybe that was something she could do.

"I feel so lucky for waking up and having a family around me. I'm so very grateful for having you, Roland and Robin in my life. I never thought I'd have something like this, does that sound crazy?"

"No, it doesn't. I'm very happy we get to be a family, I've always wanted for you to one day get your happy ending," Henry said and snuggled closer into his blankets. She gazed at the teenager and stood up, stroking his hair before giving him a kiss on the head.

"Maybe, I am," Lana replied and realized she felt it to be real, "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight, Mom," Henry whispered softly and she threw one last look at him, then she turned off the lights and closed the door. The smile on her face didn't disappear. Even just experiencing something like that felt wonderful. Having children around her all day was new.

Her feet carried her downstairs, to Robin's embrace. She crashed down into the couch, feeling the exhaustion of the day. Robin chuckled beside her and snuggled closer. She laid her head in the crock of his neck and smelled him. He did really smell like forest. It amused her way more than it should, honestly.

"Do you want to talk?" Robin mumbled gently and leaned his head on hers.

"I feel better now, I'm sorry I haven't quite been myself lately," she replied, her voice low and reassuring. He placed a kiss to her head.

"I'm glad," Robin whispered back, a little pause, "I hope you know you can tell me anything."

"I know," Lana replied and smiled into his neck, "It's enough to just have you close to me."

With that she moved her head from his neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss, which he gladly returned without problems. It didn't feel one bit strange kissing him, it came absolutely natural. Why? She didn't know. Right in that moment, she just wanted to forget all about it. It may have been wrong, but if it was a dream, was it really that wrong? It was harmless, honestly. If it was a dream, it wouldn't hurt a single soul.

Her kiss became more needy, more wanting. It occurred to her how much she wanted this, how much she wanted _him_ and Robin seemed to want her too. As he moved closer to her and started caressing her back, she pulled back, needing a moment to breath. Her brain finally realized where they were, and she growled in irritation.

"The kids," she whispered, indicating that the chance one of them could walk out of their rooms and catch them in a compromising position, threw her off a bit.

Robin smirked and before she could ask what he was doing, he stood up and lifted her off of the couch as if she were a feather.

"I guess we'll just have to continue this in the bedroom, then," he purred and kissed her passionately. Her legs wrapped around his middle and he carried them both upstairs to the bedroom. Robin and Regina most probably had lots of sex, because this did not seem to be new to the man who was currently laying her down on the comfortable mattress.

**...**

She didn't feel like this was the end, it couldn't be. Making love to Robin was something she'd never felt before. Something that felt so good, couldn't be bad.

Their heads laid on the pillows and the blankets was resting on top of their completely naked forms. His arms remained around her, sending warmth through her entire body. Everything that had happened applied to her as good memories, not ever needing to be forgotten. Her eyes fluttered shut, and sleep slowly, but steadily won her over. There was no need to fight it, falling asleep in a Robin's arms made her feel carefree but content.

**...**

She awoke to the bare body next to her stirring, unlike the morning before where she was embraced. Lana fluttered her eyes open, seeing Robin beginning to sit himself up at the edge of the bed, staring at her with eyes as big as plates. He must've seen her naked before, but there was something about his face that didn't quite reassure her. Had he just realized she wasn't Regina? Her cover couldn't possibly have blown that easily, she was an actress after all, and their sex couldn't have been that bad. She'd actually enjoyed it. A soft knock on the bedroom door brought her back to reality. Lana threw one glance down at her naked body and then listened intently.

"Mom?" Henry's voice called from the other side and she cursed mentally for not thinking about the early risers in this house.

"Yes?" she responded, climbing out of bed, but not taking her eyes from Robin, who now looked more out of his element than before, if even possible.

"Should Roland and I get started on some pancakes?" he suggested and Lana sighed. She wasn't sure she trusted the boys with the stove, all alone, but Robin and she needed a serious talk. Well, Henry was 13 years old, he could surely handle some responsibility.

"Ok," Lana answered, " We'll be down soon, don't hurt yourselves."

"Got it, mom."

Lana then placed all of her focus on Robin, taking in the view of the naked man before her. He looked quite handsome. Alas, his stiffness worried her. She picked up her clothes from the floor and collected it for the washing machine, slowly.

"Is everything alright, Robin?" Lana questioned as she threw her clothes on a chair. Robin was still sat on the bed watching her, as still as a statue.

"I - uh," he started, but his mouth opened and nothing came out. She frowned confused, the night before he had been all about sharing secrets and seeking comfort in each other. She knew she needed a shower, they both did, before going downstairs, but that couldn't have been what he wanted to say. The air was cold in the room, though, so she took a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders.

Robin found a blanket to cover himself in as well and tucked it around him tightly, he stood up and studied her features, going up and down her form.

"Robin," she called him back to reality and walked over to him, until she was less than a foot from him, bodies almost touching. His gaze flickered for a moment, insecure. Horror spread through ever fiber of her body. What the hell was happening? This didn't seem like the Robin she'd spent the entirety of a day with, just a night before. In fact, it seemed like this man wasn't Robin at all - oh God. Oh God.

Lana took a few steps away from him. Slowly, steadily. The man's mask changed, understanding she realized something was wrong.

"Regina," he mumbled, his face showing pain and still the clear confusion. He understood he had just taken a step in the wrong direction.

"Who are you?" she asked hazy, hoping her suspicions wouldn't be confirmed - no, praying. If there was a God out there, this was the time to show her a sign. Damn it. Robin, or whoever was in his body bit his lip and scratched his head. The tattoo visible on his wrist.

"You don't understand - is this a dream?" Robin asked and she exhaled, knowing that was the exact question she'd been asking herself for the past 24 hours.

"I don't know," she made a grimace, and Robin frowned at her, "Who are you?" Lana repeated, this time, a bit more demanding.

"I'm not Robin, it's complicated..." the man mumbled and she snorted, yeah, she'd gotten that fact.

"Just tell me, who the hell are you?"

"My name's Sean, and -" he started, but stopped when her hand flew up to her temple. And now she wasn't alone in this crazy thing anymore. That, at least, was something. Didn't quite justify the fact that she'd just seen Sean freaking Maguire, her colleague, butt naked and woken up with him from a morning after. She didn't know what to say.

"This is going to sound crazy," he said and paused, repeating her words to Emma Swan just a day before. Lana looked at the man, sympathizing with him.

"Oh, really?" Lana raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Let me guess, and stop me if I get this wrong, will you?"

Sean nodded and swallowed. This was probably going to throw him off a bit and honestly, she didn't want to scare him off, but he deserved to know the truth.

"I don't think this is a dream, but I can't tell for sure. All I know is that this is Storybrooke, Maine. And your name - is not Robin, as you just explained to me. Your name is Sean Maguire, and you work on a TV show called Once Upon a Time, am I right?"

Sean dropped his jaw, "Right, right. How do you know all this?"

"Because my name isn't Regina, either," she revealed and Sean closed his mouth. Staring at her up and down, covered in those blankets from the bed and then at himself.

"Wait - Lana?" he whispered, in disbelief and took a step closer to her, closing a lot of the distance between her and him. She shrugged.

"In the flesh," Lana responded with a chuckle, but Sean didn't laugh along with her.

"What the fuck happened?" he asked, voice still low.

"I woke up here yesterday, in Regina's body. You weren't - I mean - Robin was Robin, and everyone was their character on the show."

"But you're _naked_, I'm _naked_. What the hell? Did you - did you sleep with him?" Lana dropped her gaze to the floor. She knew what he was thinking, married and guilty as hell. He saw the shame on her face and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"So that means you technically... sort of, slept with me," he mumbled, a teasing tone hidden under his breath and Lana hit him square in torso.

"Dude, don't flatter yourself. If this is really Storybrooke, and we're in our characters bodies - that means our _characters_ had sex - not us. And I couldn't exactly refuse, Regina is supposed to be in love with this man. He'd be suspicious. I didn't want to mess anything up," she told him and he raised his eyebrows, not quite believing her story.

"But I am kind of hot, though?" Sean teased and she sent him a glare, which shut him up. She went straight up to her closet and found some underwear and easy clothes to throw on.

"I - am going to take a shower. And if you're not careful, I will turn you into a crisp. I have magic, you know?" she said and walked into the bathroom, leaving a chuckling Sean behind her. Her hand found the doorknob and closed it.

"Well, if you really wanted to do that, I'd be a crisp, by now. I think, deep down, you really have a thing for me," he yelled through the door playfully and she let the blanket fall to the floor and rolled her eyes. Idiot.

"Shut up!" she yelled and turned on the shower, stepping in under the showerhead and letting the water surround her.

"As you wish," he mumbled seriously and then everything was quiet. Only her and her shower alone. Normally, she might've found the joy to sing as she washed her hair, but this situation was too messed up to even describe.

* * *

**Finally! Now, what do you think?**

**Note; I'll be going out of the country next week and won't be active. That means no updates or writing. Thank you for your attention.**


End file.
